<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>离别七日 by Sodedos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784240">离别七日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodedos/pseuds/Sodedos'>Sodedos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>aot, 進撃の巨人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 剧透, 第一人称</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodedos/pseuds/Sodedos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>尤弥尔/希斯塔利亚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>离别七日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>§第一日§</p><p>从前我还在104营的时候，大家喜欢开卧谈会。</p><p>帕拉底和其他国家一样，军人受到所有人的尊重。保家卫国的战士，不仅要和人类战斗，更要面对吃人的巨人。我的同期来自各个地区，家境不同，服兵役的初衷也各有区别。有的人当兵，是因为亲人被巨人吞食，想要复仇。有的人想成为王都宪兵，进入层层围墙的中心区域，从此一生都能够安逸。人做出选择，必定有自己的原因，而那个时候他们年纪都很小，只有十四五岁的样子。</p><p>十四五岁，说到底也只是孩子。大多数人不在父母身边，偶尔会想家，但一天里最期待的还是吃饭和睡觉。睡觉也不会安分，至少要和同期聊上几句天，被教官惩罚也是常有的事。这个年纪的小鬼在一起好像有说不完的话，今天是鬼故事，明天是恋爱相谈。某一天不知道谁想家了，大家就说起自己家乡的民间传说。</p><p>有个孩子叫莎夏，是猎人出身。山地上流传的寓言大多以动物为主角。她说了一个蝙蝠的故事，直到现在我还记得。</p><p>山林里的动物分为走兽和鸟类两派，长年看对方不顺眼。蝙蝠是一个不愿站队的墙头草角色，在兽类面前说自己是老鼠的近亲，又在鸟类面前展示自己的翅膀。最终它被两派的动物驱逐出了森林，只能在黑夜里活动。</p><p>等待太阳落山的时候，我忽然想起这件事情。我和莱纳他们躲在山顶的一处洞穴，洞顶挂满蛛网和风干的蝙蝠尸体。活蝙蝠也害怕我们，早早飞得一只不剩。有的蝙蝠尸体已经死了很久，露出了风筝架一样的白骨。我总觉得这暗示了自己的境遇，四处避走，却找不到归宿。</p><p>龟缩在这里，已经有两天了。</p><p>这个洞穴距离西干希纳大约二十公里，是平原和沙漠的交界处。山体被风蚀出洞穴，洞口细巧，巨人的手伸不进来。我们躲在里边，第一天还没有缓过劲，整理整理自己被扯出来的肠子，等待身体自己痊愈。整个洞穴像个蒸笼，但晚上气温又急剧下跌。第二天巨人们实在饿了，散开在附近游荡觅食，我们才没那么提心吊胆。</p><p>肌肤和骨头以肉眼勉强可见的速度生长。莱纳和贝尔托特坐在我对面，从包里翻出干粮匀出一部分递给我。</p><p>“谢谢。”莱纳说，犹豫了一会儿，又问：</p><p>“尤弥尔，你是真的喜欢赫里斯塔吧？”</p><p>他一定是意志动摇了，这个时候才会问这些问题。我搓了搓手里的火折子，把脚下一堆落叶和动物粪便点燃：</p><p>“和你有什么关系？”</p><p>贝尔托特抱着双膝，盯着我手里的火苗，直到它被甩熄，然后一寸寸把目光移到我脸上，说话像梦呓：</p><p>“有调查兵团，帕拉迪不一定会输的。我们回到马莱也许不会被启用……尤弥尔，你为什么要救我们？”</p><p>我看了看莱纳，他警惕地抓住贝尔托特的胳膊。</p><p>“贝尔托特，你在说什么傻话扰乱军心啊？我们会赢的，你不相信吗？而且，而且我们不会被放弃，至少——”他哽了一下，硬生生截住话头。</p><p>“至少，至少还有颚巨人嘛。”我耸耸肩：“我吃了你们的同伴，打乱了你们的计划。你们可以这样说，全都是我的错，你们只是两个无功无过的倒霉战士。只能怪马莱人祖上没积德，碰上我这个倒霉蛋，不然早就把帕拉迪杀光烧光。”</p><p>莱纳目露凶光，又嗫嚅说：</p><p>“对不起，我，我不是这个意思。”</p><p>我咽了一口压缩干粮：“别不好意思了。人不为己，天诛地灭。现在还矜持什么。”</p><p>他俩还半信半疑，我说：“你们不要害怕，我不害人。我是真的不想活了。死之前，至少把东西还给你们。”听我这样讲，两人就不再说话。</p><p>我喜欢沉默，这种被人担忧地观察的沉默。他们一定在分析事情的走向，比如我想报复，所以要拉着他们一起死，之类的。但我可以什么都不想，真好。不加解释的善良原来是恶作剧，这让我觉得自己调皮又残忍，像一位予舍予夺的天使。</p><p>如果掌管命运的神存在，他大概也喜欢游戏。</p><p>破旧的地图压在地上，用几块小石子镇着。贝尔托特低头看地图，又担忧地瞟我：“……这里距离海岸线只有一个小时的脚程。我们我们要做什么才能报答你？”</p><p>我没有想到他这样问了。怎么报答？这实在是个难题。实际上，我想过给希斯塔利亚写封信，但又似乎没什么非说不可的。等到马莱人入岛的时候，我已经不在人世。墙内是什么样子，希斯塔利亚的处境又会如何？今天写的信，明天大概已经派不上用场，只是一些聊表怀念的废话罢了。无论写什么，都有自说自话的嫌疑。即使我表白，或者请求她的原谅，当我死亡，她的任何回应都会失去意义。</p><p>眼前又浮现出希斯塔利亚含泪的瞪视。我闭上眼。</p><p>“那就帮我给希斯塔利亚捎一封信吧。我还没动笔，预定一下邮递服务。”</p><p>满天的云颜色逐渐黯淡，洁白的月亮挂在天空的东北角，暮色在头顶四合。巨人差不多该停止活动了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>§第二日§</p><p>就着火把的照明，我们找到了莱纳他们登岛时乘的船，把它扛进海里。莱纳和贝尔托特握着桨，拼命地撑啊、划啊。直到东边渐渐泛白，水红的太阳从海的东边湿淋淋地跃出来的时候，巨人们已经成了远远移动的三两个在沙滩上徘徊的小粒。</p><p>水鸟从滩涂游到近处，扑拉拉扇起一片。舟头竖了一只杆子，马莱国旗猎猎飘动。是个好天，云都很少，浮在海面。我接替莱纳划桨。他伤得最重，创口才愈合，深夜就带着我们找到当初上岛时藏船的地点，又高强度地劳累，身体过度使用，已经到了崩溃的边缘。</p><p>莱纳已经和衣睡在船尾，半是昏迷，发出轻微的鼾声。在鼾声的刺激下，贝尔托特精神状态更差，哈欠连连，几乎困顿到了合上眼皮就要进入睡眠的状态。</p><p>我必须得和他聊天。</p><p>“贝尔托特，你和莱纳、亚妮他们从小就认识吗？”</p><p>提到亚妮，他眼皮突然撑开，然后又慢慢合起来。</p><p>“嗯，是。我们都是马莱的战士……”</p><p>“贝尔迪亚人可以参军是什么时候开始的事？”</p><p>“二十年前……马加特元帅、提议的。远征军打不下来，就允许艾尔迪亚人参军了。表现优秀的战士被授予名誉马莱人的称号，排名最靠前的能继承巨人之力，让家人过上好日子。”</p><p>“你们十三四就参军了吧。其他的战士都这么小？”</p><p>“嗯，都这么小。”</p><p>某个瞬间我还以为自己在训练营内跟他闲聊。贝尔托特羞涩寡言，困倦的时候说话颠三倒四，但是我们聊的意外的多。他说起故乡，就开始喋喋不休。我不知道马莱的技术发展竟然这样迅猛，也听得津津有味。贝尔托特说，交通工具、武器、制造业都发生了巨大的变化。人的生活也和从前大不相同了。听说结婚可以去照相馆留下一张照片。莱纳和贝尔托特来自北边，那儿的男人穿漆黑的套装，后摆裁成燕子尾巴的形状，女人则穿雪白的纱裙，头脸披着薄纱，手中握着一束假花。专职的照相师端着笨重的机器，按下一个按钮，机器轰然炸响，一张纸片滑出来。将纸片浸泡在硝酸银溶液中显影之后，夫妻两人就印在那张纸上。</p><p>“听起来像天方夜谭。”</p><p>“这也是我听别人说的。我们住在收容所里，那里没有照相馆。照相啊，汽车啊，那都是去军营以后我才见到的。我们那儿的大多数人，都是为了父母，才当的兵，父母从小会告诉你要好好努力，立大功劳。自己爸妈结婚的时候，请两家人吃席，多做几个菜就是了……”</p><p>“还有机会吧，你和莱纳，你们战斗英雄找城里姑娘结婚，不是很容易吗。”</p><p>他摇摇头：“可不是这样的。哎，你走得太早，不明白后来发生了什么。而且……我也不想要那些。”</p><p>贝尔托特困倦的眼睛向我身后的方向望去。男孩的眼睛茫然无措，因为倦怠显得稚气。我也回过头，最后望了一眼帕岛。</p><p>“啊，太阳出来了。”他说。</p><p>从海上可以望见高耸的墙壁，巨大的树掩藏瞭望点。新兵会被分成一组组在那儿站岗，我们曾经也是，拖着立体机动装置在墙壁上散步。气体瓶和刀刃相撞，咔哒作响。有时候，鸟儿把带着种子的粪便拉到墙壁裂缝里，开出一朵黄色的小花。希斯塔利亚跪到地上把鼻尖凑过去嗅。那朵花还在吗？有没有枯萎，或者被哪个士兵拔掉？</p><p>我还在想贝尔托特说的结婚。新娘要穿白纱裙……这么想，我不禁微笑。洁白的纱裙应该和希斯塔利亚很相称吧。</p><p>我想见希斯塔利亚。好想见到她。希斯塔利亚，希斯塔利亚，我还没有完全习惯这个新名字，所以要一遍遍地提醒自己。那个以104期士兵赫里斯塔･连兹的身份在调查兵团潜伏着的人。那个双眼像犊羊一样无邪的女孩。那个热衷于自我牺牲、战斗力成绩又排不到前列的士兵。她似乎是一个通透的，看不见阴影的玻璃艺术品，每个角度都赏心悦目。不，不是，是幽灵。幽灵没有影子，赫里斯塔是希斯塔利亚捏造的鬼魂容器。真正的她蜷缩在赫里斯塔的里面，不知道什么时候就杀死自己。</p><p>不知道希斯塔利亚怎么样了，她会不会恨我，会不会原谅我离开她呢？</p><p>太阳愈登愈高，暴烈的阳光一寸寸吞噬黑夜的领地，海面开始闪动着匕首的亮光。坐着的视野太低，我索性把桨攥在手里，站起来向岛上眺望。霞光灿烂无匹，墙内拱出的山峰顶的雪色被朝霞染得鲜粉。</p><p>“你这么在意她，就应该和她在一起。”贝尔托特在背后说。</p><p>“……在一起，又能怎么样？”我转过头坐下，埋头划船。贝尔托特沉默了。只有海流的声音、风的声音，还有莱纳的鼻鼾。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>§第三日§</p><p>这一夜星星很少，只有上弦月悬挂天上，马莱大陆的轮廓已经隐隐可见。藤编灯笼火苗平稳地灼烧，时不时跳一下。船的正中躺着一只被剥皮的大鱼，身子已经被没了一小半。我们用刀割下它的肉，直接蘸着海水吃下肚子。今天我守夜，莱纳和贝尔托特蜷着小憩。</p><p>撑着桨抬头看天。今晚的夜空乏善可陈。说起来，我和希斯塔利亚一起看过的夜空都是这样的。每次希斯塔利亚绞着双手，望着月亮或者星星说“真好看”的时候，我都会故意说些有的没的逗她。她偶尔为此和我赌气，用头撞我，让我承认和她明明说的没错。</p><p>有什么可担心的？我没有告诉过你，我决不会忘记星空美丽。那就是我睁开眼睛看到的第一件东西了。</p><p>很多年前我被逮捕，然后被注射了巨人的脊髓液，流放在荒漠。回过神来，就躺在一处大沙漠里。就像从一场噩梦里醒来，醒来人才能真正感受到它的恐怖。我被他们变成怪物，失去理智，只会吞食活人。咀嚼的记忆还残存在牙齿之间。偌大的沙漠里只有我一个，像一只鸟随便拉在这儿的一泡屎。环顾四周，沙漠是一匹干燥的土黄色巨大绸布，布满贫瘠又美丽的妊娠纹，遍地堆满盐晶似的颗粒，没有味道，尝起来有点涩。</p><p>我抬头看见夜空。头顶星星那么大，像夜空中撒的一把盐粒，月盘同样明净洁白，高悬夜幕，投射下柔和的光辉。每个被流放的可怜人都在这条缀满星星和月光的银河的凝视下栖息。它是一条指引的道路，寒冷、璀璨，回想起来很像冰爆石或者硬质化的结晶。我对它报以回视，忽然整条道路燃烧了起来，仿佛神迹降临，或者地狱的业火烧到了天上。蓝绿色的火苗炙烤着星星和月亮，有生命似地律动。望着天空，我笑。大笑，然后伏地号啕大哭。</p><p>我吃了莱纳他们的同伴，那个智慧巨人的继承者。多么讽刺，智慧竟然通过最野蛮的办法继承。我继承了颚的智慧，才能恢复理智……莱纳他们追杀我，但我躲进沙漠深处。无果，他们只好按照计划，突破墙壁。我偷偷在西甘希纳附近游荡，等待铠之巨人打开了西甘希那的入口，就迅速混进避难的人群。</p><p>跟从前一样，我和流浪儿们生活在小巷子里，靠偷盗维生。刚出炉的面包、阔太太们的首饰，教堂里供奉给神的食物和香火。什么都可以偷了换钱，日子一天天地过着。某一次动手，我听见两个神职人员闲谈，说宪兵找到地方上某位显赫贵族的私生女儿。这孩子要么参军，从此隐姓埋名，要么只有被杀死。</p><p>大概是什么很了不起的贵族吧。我心里冷笑。</p><p>鬼使神差，我报名参军混进了104期的训练营，和十五六岁的小孩儿混作一堆。第二天点名时专门留心营里有没有看起来就特倒霉的倒霉孩子。</p><p>“赫里斯塔･连兹！”</p><p>“到。”</p><p>“声音太小！”</p><p>“到！”</p><p>“你没吃饭吗？！”</p><p>“……到！”</p><p>“大点声。”</p><p>“到！！”</p><p>我向那个方向瞥去。连兹紧缩着肩膀，背影像风中一片颤抖的叶子。</p><p>皮肤是清晨的牛奶，眼睛和嘴唇线条分明。是的，这是“104期的赫里斯塔”。连兹大概不知道，美貌让她声名在外。她或许是我要找的那个贵族的私生女——这是很符合逻辑的。老爷挑的女人当然是百里选一的，生下的孩子，大概也是小小的美女。吃午饭的时候，莎夏吃撑了差点呛死，连兹跑过去给她拍嗝。</p><p>我走过去，一掌劈在莎夏的背心，食物残渣从她的气管里飞出来。连兹忙把两眼翻白的莎夏从桌上扶起，替她向我道谢。</p><p>“嗯，我记得你，你也是咱们104期的训练兵吧？”</p><p>“尤弥尔，”我立刻向她伸出手，笑得很喜庆。“我记得你，赫里斯塔对吗？”</p><p>她怯怯地微笑，拉住我的手，握了一下放开：“是的，我是赫里斯塔。”这就是我和你的相遇。不知道是命运的捉弄，还是我精心布置的邂逅。</p><p>赫里斯塔，我问，你也是人家手中的木偶吗？在雪山拉练，你拖着伤兵要走完全程。皮带一段栓着那个病号，另一端勒进你瘦弱的肩膀。靴子踩进雪堆咯吱作响，面色雪白的少女看起来好像下一秒就要晕厥过去，嘴里还在说：</p><p>“我不会和尤弥尔求救的，我会和他一起平安到基地，尤弥尔可以先走，在山脚下等我们。”</p><p>我揣着手凑近你的脸：“你根本不想救他吧？……身材矮小的你怎么可能拖得动。即使这样都不向我求救，你只是想拖一个笨蛋给自己陪葬吧。自杀还要拉个垫背的，这可不是好孩子会做的事。”</p><p>你像个被抓了现行的小杀人犯，一脸恐怖，失血破皮的嘴唇颤抖着：</p><p>“我不是……我从来、没有这样想过……我不知道你在说什么……”</p><p>“哼。你就是那个贵族的女儿，是不是？”</p><p>“你为什么会知道？尤弥尔……难道你一直在找我吗，可是为什么？”</p><p>你露出空洞的表情，声音听起来又有些惊喜。</p><p>“难道尤弥尔的身世和我很像？”</p><p>“你可以这么说吧。”</p><p>“哈哈，”又是讽刺的口吻，“可你为什么和我说这些？难道你还想和我成为朋友吗。”</p><p>我不知道为什么自己要生气，按住你瘦弱的肩膀。</p><p>“朋友？！”</p><p>话一出口就刹不住车。</p><p>“我只是看不下去而已，你为什么对别人那么好，把杀意对准自己？有那份自杀的决心，难道不能改变自己的人生？我可是拥有了第二次生命。就因为尤弥尔这个名字，我死过一次，既然老天给我第二次机会，我一定要为自己而活，用这个名字。我才不在意什么朋友，我只是要过好自己的日子，这就是尤弥尔对世界的复仇！”</p><p>冰冷的眼睛盯着我，美丽冷硬的蓝色，像无机质的水晶。我又觉得自己失去了语言功能，半晌才说：</p><p>“作为交换，你也要保守我的秘密。”</p><p>我接过失去意识的伤员，冲下山崖。坠落的时候咬自己左手的拇指。</p><p>希斯塔利亚，你不想复仇吗？你是私生女，但谁问过你是否想来到这个世界上呢？没有人问过我们的意见，被生下来就被生下来。难道婴儿想要降生所以降生？</p><p>有时候我觉得人是比动物还要可怜的生物。我们是有感情的，又有各种各样的思虑，所以受到折磨的时候才会觉得痛苦。而牛和猪被杀了也不会觉得愤怒。但为什么大家都说我们生活在一个美好的世界之中？我见到的世道不是宣传画上的那样……王豢养愚民，宪兵杀害说真话的人。贵族每顿吃到呕吐，难民又变成巨人的口粮。有点存款的人扛一麻袋的现金去集市上买两只洋芋，还要为短秤和农民争吵。我们是食物链的一环，被上一环吃，又吃下一环的人。这个世界充满自私的肉块，蠕动着相互碾压……希斯塔利亚，你也不是出身干净的人，又何必较真，殉那不存在的正道呢？</p><p>这就是我想的事情。面对着你，我竟然全部吐了出来。算得上是怂恿，我怂恿你和我一起恬不知耻地活下去。</p><p>希斯塔利亚，我曾和你一样，看到你就像看到自己过去的影子。某一天我决定珍爱自己，后来某一天我决定珍爱你。谁都想成为一个坚强又温柔的人，但我知道自己已经没戏了。我吸收了很多毒素，从里到外地腐烂。希斯塔利亚，这是我和你的区别。为了生存，我学着撕咬别人，而你只会学会撕咬和杀死自己。</p><p>希斯塔利亚，我想，你也许是无尽轮回中我某一世的孩子，否则我看到你撕咬自己的样子，为什么会心痛得几乎无法呼吸？你是我的女儿和母亲，我的同志和爱人。我遇见你，希望能和你永远在一起。你陪着我，就像一只鳄鱼嘴里的小鸟。我们会在沼泽里玩耍，猎食，直到沼泽都枯竭的永远。但后来我不得不承认，你有自己的人生，我也有我自己的人生。无论我们多么相似，终究无法相互代替。</p><p>月亮影影绰绰地倒映在海面上，被波光晃成碎片，像你的双眸。木舟向海中月划去，我握着桨躺下。月光雪一样扑面而来。</p><p>希斯塔利亚，人是高贵的，理智的，可以掌握自己的命运。我只是想告诉你这件事。我讨厌好为人师，而且自己又是个笨嘴拙舌的人。讽刺挖苦的时候，我的遣词能力可以维持在一个比较高的水平线上。但正经场合我就不知道应该怎么表达自己。总有些情感不能被语言翻译。你记得吗，从前半夜我经常拖着你从后窗爬出去看月亮，结果却总不看月亮，而是看你的侧脸。你常穿的粉色长裙在月光下也是雪白的颜色。希斯塔利亚，今晚的风、海浪、月亮、星星，一切都摇晃着你的影子。只是最后，我还是把你抛下了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>§第四日§</p><p>凌晨开始下雨。淅淅沥沥的小雨降落在海面，巡洋军舰射出一道强光牢牢锁住这条小船，雨丝像发光的小虫在光柱中飘摇。舰上军官模样的人向我们喊话，直到确认莱纳他们是四年前潜入帕岛的间谍才放出一只救生艇把我们拉上去。莱纳和贝尔托特向军官行礼，报上自己的身份，请求军队支援，表示有重要情报上呈战士队司令部。</p><p>确认完毕，水手模样的士兵把我们领去休息室，舰船驶向距离贝尔迪亚军基地最近的港口。大概过了一个小时左右，小雨逐渐变得滂沱。他们把一个外形像四方的马车车厢叫“汽车”，一个留四方切，被叫做“马加特队长”的男人接我们上了一辆机器。</p><p>马加特的眉毛在眼眶上高高拱起，几乎遮住了深陷的上眼皮，和基斯教官很像。车上坐了一个戴圆形镜片的男人。莱纳向他们汇报战况，队长本来就能夹死苍蝇的眉心皱得更紧了。他没有和莱纳说话，只是侧转了身子对我说：</p><p>“你的名字很少见。”</p><p>我想起从前被当做圣子的时候，随口说：“嗯，确实，给我带来不少麻烦。”眼睛却盯着戴圆形镜片，留着络腮胡的男人，觉得他莫名眼熟。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>男人笑出一口整齐的牙齿，打了声招呼。马加特瞪了他一眼，转过头来继续说。一口的官腔。</p><p>“尤弥尔战士，潜伏作战已经暴露，你能选择马莱，我感到荣幸和羞愧。但不讳言地说，你的身份非常尴尬，尤其你的名字，以及曾经艾尔迪亚宗教领袖的身份。军方必须尽快转移颚之巨人，返回帕拉迪岛强行夺回始祖和进击，大约在三或四天之内。你自愿回到故土，为马莱的胜利献身，我代表人民向你致谢。到达基地后，我们会安排你的食宿起居，今晚请好好休息，第二天我们会检查你和继承者的身体状况，确认过后举行交接仪式。”</p><p>我明白要发生什么。“今天我单独住一间房？”</p><p>“如果你尝试巨人化，屋外的两名战士会立刻投入战斗，强行夺取颚。我们不希望这样的事情发生。”</p><p>“是的，你说的很清楚。继承的人选已经确定了？”</p><p>“波尔克·贾利亚德，前任鄂的胞弟。”</p><p>我忽然不自觉溢出一丝微笑，自然得几乎怪异的微笑，以至于我分不清这是出于自己对于交接仪式的期待，还是出于我脑海中另一个贾利亚德的意识。</p><p>“波尔克……”我默念这个名字，虽然素未谋面，但是我竟然对他有一种近似于血缘的亲切感。如果是这样，那么波尔克今后如果见到了希斯塔利亚，会是什么场景。</p><p>马加特训斥莱纳和贝尔托特弄丢了女巨人，我也充耳不闻，只是对着窗外想，或许我的某一部分还能见到她，只是那时候，“我”已经不在了。</p><p>汽车沿着微微泥泞的道路行驶，发出机器运转时低沉的吼叫。我转过头去看着窗外。雨点几乎在鞭打车窗，像透明闪烁的蠕虫在玻璃上蜿蜒。低矮的平房挤作一团，像一口口粗制滥造的棺材。狭窄的街道上飞满尘土，乞丐的孩子呆呆地看着这辆闪烁蛞蝓脊背光泽的军用汽车从眼前驶过。它七拐八拐地从收容所里钻出来，于是视野就变得开阔了，能望见远处灰黑色的云层隐隐发亮。战区的土地像干涸的喉咙内壁的碎片，被硝火烤得焦黑。两根闪亮的银色直线在大地上延伸，细线上奔驰着一辆无数车厢连结的巨大机器，头部凸起的烟囱冒出滚滚浓烟，发出尖啸。</p><p>我问那是什么。</p><p>络腮胡说那叫“火车”，可以拉动成吨的军火和物资。</p><p>“……真可怕。巨人被碾过去也招架不住吧。”</p><p>“人类的智慧很打动人。这是帕拉迪不具有的技艺，可惜暂时只能用于和中东国家的对战策略部署。对墙内的战斗还是只能依赖艾尔迪亚人的力量。您不觉得吗，现代战争已经成为一种智力和技术的较量了，诉诸本能对智慧的追求，就像无垢巨人不顾一切地要吞噬智慧巨人，获得解放理智的钥匙那样——”</p><p>男人像个战争狂人一样侃侃而谈。说了一阵子发现没有人应和，就闭嘴了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>§第五日§</p><p>煤油灯安静地燃烧，明亮的火焰上飘出一缕黑烟。桌上铺着几张纸。吉克说的没错，人类的智慧很打动人。马莱造的纸比岛内的更加光滑和洁白，摸起来心情舒畅。我忍不住多要了两张，练了几十个字。太久没有动笔，开始写出来的七扭八歪，不忍直视。觉得差不多了才下笔，第一个笔画甚至因为停顿，洇出很重的墨渍。</p><p>莱纳靠在墙边等我写完，我练字的行为似乎让他有点崩溃。看在他帮忙的份上，我加快了写信的速度。</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>亲爱的希斯塔利亚：</p>
  <p>莱纳现在就在我旁边，时刻偷窥者我写给你的信，简直猥琐到家，肯定不会有姑娘看上他的。但是他答应了我无论如何都一定把这封信送到你的手上，说是毕竟我在那个时候救了他们，所以想要还我的人情。那个时候真的很抱歉，其实我也没想到，居然会在你和他们之间选择了他们。</p>
  <p>我马上就会死，但是我不后悔。我其实是没有名字的，我根本连自己是谁生的都一无所知。从我记事起，自己就是一个乞丐，但是某天一个男人忽然出现，给了我一个名字。一切都来得很突然，一个无名的乞丐，从那天起就被人们称为“尤弥尔”。你可能觉得这并不是个多稀奇的名字，但在那个地方，光是报出这个名字就有好饭吃、有新衣穿。不仅如此，之前给我冷眼，冲我丢石头的人也跪在我面前，对我行很大的礼。给我名字的男人穿金带银，我自然也觉得这是一件天大的好事。</p>
  <p>我一直相信着，只要扮演好“尤弥尔”，大家就都能得到幸福。所以我就兢兢业业地每天穿戴礼服，坐在专座上扮演一座雕塑。夫妻在我面前宣誓，罪人向我忏悔，新生的孩子接受我的祝福，而我只要镇静地微笑。日子一天天过去，回过神来我发现自己已经被叫做“恶魔”。但一切已经有了定式，我依然照着原样生活，扮演“尤弥尔”女神。某一天，穿制服的人包围了那座地下圣堂，给我名字的男人大叫“是她欺骗了我”。那些教我装神弄鬼的人跪倒一片，只有我还假装镇定，继续扮演着我的“尤弥尔”。只要好好表演，大家就能够得到幸福。别人这样教，我就这样做。</p>
  <p>但是世上有的人，生下来就是倒霉蛋。我被拉到街上游行，人们向我扔碎石头。坐在车上，看到他们好像一群愤怒又快乐的肉块。我忽然明白，这个世界根本不值得留恋，只不过是一堆肉块在来回嬉闹，整出些动静而已。是的，根本不值得留恋，也没有什么意义。这样想，我反而觉得轻松了很多，有一种受到洗礼的感觉。被处决之后，我失去了意识。</p>
  <p>（墨点）（墨点）</p>
  <p>再醒来的时候，无尽的自由呈现在我眼前。我无怨无悔，每一个做出的选择都发自心底……尽管我想这样说，但我还有一桩心愿未了，那就是没能和你结婚。</p>
  <p>爱你的尤弥尔</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>放下笔，我把这两张薄薄的纸看了两遍，等待墨水干透，然后把嘴唇贴在“希斯塔利亚”和“爱你”的地方。写完了，莱纳反而问我：</p><p>“不写多点吗？”</p><p>“够了。”</p><p>“她会想看的。”</p><p>我被催得心烦：“啰嗦！她看到就行。”</p><p>“无论如何，写完就好，”莱纳擦擦额头的细汗，把信封塞进贴身缝制的内兜向门外走，苦笑：“我和贝尔托特也要出发，去戴罪立功。”门口的战士搜他的身，无果，就祝他好运。</p><p>辗转反侧的后半夜，又开始下雨。雨丝飘满窗扉，月亮仿佛在雾海中浮腾，隐隐可以听见蝙蝠的嘶叫，有翅膀的黑影击打窗板，发出皮肉摔打的脆响。我推开门，向守卫的姑娘讨根烟抽。她看上去比另一个善解人意。点上烟之后，我忽然变得很优柔寡断。</p><p>莱纳说的没错，我应该写得多一些。我只是把自己到此为止的一生分享给她。莱纳走了，我才忧心希斯塔利亚笑我浅薄，每次只会用“结婚”搪塞。没办法，我刚才就是想起来，自己从前还是尤弥尔神的时候，有新婚夫妻在我面前跪倒，举起四指宣誓。</p><p>某某发誓，此生唯一爱某某，无论病痛贫穷，直到死亡将我俩分离。</p><p>我夹着烟，时不时抽一口。烟头在夜里频密地闪，尼古丁和誓词一样，让人幸福的同时感到麻木和困惑。</p><p>大概是因为我的表情看起来太唏嘘了，皮克在一旁有些尴尬。我问她是不是觉得我很蠢。</p><p>她回答：“人之常情，人都怕死，也都得死，尤其是战士。”</p><p>“不是。我不是怕死相凄惨。硬要说的话，我是怕我死了，有人把我忘记。”</p><p>她把手揣在外套口袋里，说：“你说有人，是具体的某个人吧？”</p><p>“……。”</p><p>心脏突然被抓了一把。皮克不看我，对着空气像是自言自语。</p><p>“您记得下午穿过的那座小镇吗。它属于收容所的一部分。划给收容所的面积很大，所有艾尔迪亚人都在那里生活，包括布朗、胡佛和我的家人。如果立了大功，成为真正的马莱国民就可以搬进城市。”</p><p>我冷笑一声：“哦，你们立的功还不够大？上一次岛可以杀死多少艾尔迪亚恶魔。军功赫赫才对啊。”</p><p>她也不生气，认真地对我说：“可是不够，尤弥尔小姐。你手里的卷烟是专门供给战士的，因为我们对马莱有用。把资源从别人的手里夺过来，这就是战士的用处。如果做不到，村里的同胞们就又会被屠杀。除非我们不停地证明自己的忠诚和价值。”</p><p>“帝国的艾尔迪亚人，只能靠屠杀同胞证明自己的美德。”</p><p>“我对马莱忠心耿耿，尤弥尔小姐。”</p><p>我把尼古丁的颗粒深深压进肺叶，然后把白烟喷射出来。眼前出现了希斯塔利亚的面孔，她抬起眼睛，从睫毛下边凝视我。蝙蝠振翅的幻听越来越强烈。</p><p>“皮克小姐，我只是不明白。你不用戒备，我已经决心要死了。可是你想过吗，他们也永远不会接受屠杀同胞的人。英勇善良的，屠杀自己同胞的战士。”</p><p>她看了我一眼，竟还回应我。“……生在这个世界上，只是想继续活下去而已。虽然辛苦，但总比失去希望好。”</p><p>“哦，你以为我是失去希望的人。”</p><p>树影摇晃。这间屋的后方是巨大的拉练场，水泥地一块块裂开，从其中抽出高高的草穗，在风里摇晃。“如果我变成巨人，我们就会在这里战斗。”我说。</p><p>皮克露出怜悯的表情：“可你不会。”</p><p>嘴角的的烟蒂燃尽，全部散作灰白色尘埃。我回到房间，觉得自己胸腔里的心被折叠起来，揣在了莱纳上衣的内兜里。它用力忍耐，又搏动，等待某一天被人逐字逐字地阅读，读过后就自燃化作齑粉。卑屈的一生走到尽头，也能够迎来凛然的收梢。我是满意的。我应当是满意的。那是我最激烈、最满载希望的部分，只希望她能懂得。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>§第六日§</p><p>冰爆石的岩柱像是海面被波光晃成碎片的月影，满眼的月影。</p><p>被押送过来大概是下午六点左右，太阳已经西斜，现在是夜里还是清晨，我搞不清楚，也没有精力去想。脖子以下没有知觉，意识也断断续续的，好像已经在这个凝滞时间的洞穴里跪了很久。从某一个时间点开始做梦，那种沉默、冗长、像一段该死的完整的故事的梦。究竟是梦，还是哪个人的记忆里的场景呢？</p><p> </p><p>昏昏沉沉的头脑里，云像颤巍巍的泡沫，在海上漂浮滑行着。</p><p>怪物在附近漫步。说起来，我好像很了解怪物的样子，甚至就像存在在它脑海中的另一个灵魂。走着走着，它发现好像有一朵毛茛从雪堆中长出来。走近发现不是毛茛，原来毛茛花是一捧金发，一个女孩倒在雪地里。是个人类啊。怪物想。</p><p>怪物喜欢人类这种娇弱的两足动物，他们和自己不一样，人类的嘴不会淌涎水，也不会总是龇出锋利的牙齿，总是嘴角弯着，很无害的样子。但是大部分人类在很久以前都被自己的同族杀死了，因为同族说人是最邪恶的东西，会把整个世界都吞下肚子，必须把邪恶的种族掐死在摇篮里。</p><p>可是怎么会呢，它想。他们太娇弱，用力一攥就会死，流出来的内脏都很小巧，胃袋里装不了什么东西。怪物还没有见过这么近的、活着的人类。女孩的脸冻得发紫，面孔清秀，手里攥着的一把是花根和种子，或许是打算把它们埋下。</p><p>她是世界上最后一个人了吗，还是其他的人都躲起来，它没有发现呢？怎么会晕倒在这么荒凉的地方，还穿着这么单薄的衣服？她有家人吗？这些问题怪物都不考虑，把女孩叼在嘴里，跑回森林的深处。用火烤她的身子，用冒着热气的鹿血沾她的嘴唇，好容易女孩才醒了，开始看见它很恐惧，赤脚跳下床想要逃走，但洞口已经被巨大的石块堵住了。怪物也是要避风雪的。</p><p>它受伤了，在喉咙里呜咽着爬过去，把巨石搬开，然后蜷缩回铺满干草、水果和鲜花的床上。但女孩却不走了。半晌当怪物意识到有脚步声接近自己的时候，发现女孩看着自己，小巧的脸上面目模糊。</p><p> </p><p>「是您救……救了我吗？」颤抖的嗓子眼里传出的声音。</p><p> </p><p>怪物试着说话，它已经很久没有说过话了，于是喉咙里发出撕裂的低吼。「……是。」</p><p> </p><p>「谢谢。我怎么报答您呢？」</p><p> </p><p>他们一起过了一个冬天，怪物教会女孩很多知识，相反的也了解了许多。它第一次知道世界上的东西是拥有名字的，充满蓝色盐水、一望无际的巨大沟壑叫“海”，围绕着地球旋转、在夜间反射太阳光的天体叫“月”，人类似乎热衷于给事物命名。因为对一切都很无知，命名似乎有助于他们理解世界，而怪物对一切的规律都过分熟悉了。当春天来的时候，怪物要送女孩回到她原来居住的地方，路过一片开满白花的林地。</p><p> </p><p>「啊，是什么花呢，好像苹果。」</p><p> </p><p>「苹……果？」</p><p> </p><p>「是啊，苹果。您吃过苹果吗？花也是这样白色的，秋天树上就会结出的红色果实。那时候我带给您吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「秋天……」</p><p> </p><p>可现在还是春天而已。薄而透亮的阳光筛过丫杈过分野蛮的苹果林的叶尖，梭巡过女孩色泽柔顺的金发，从欧石楠的平原望过去的围墙之内是女孩的故乡。早晨的朝霞明亮至极，让人相信它能冲洗一切的污秽。怪物不在意什么苹果，只希望能再次见到女孩。她回到城墙内，想必就像一滴水融入大海一样自由自在。她还会回来吗？怪物往幽绿色的森林中疾驰，不怀抱什么期待地等着。</p><p> </p><p>秋天已经过去一个月的时候，她终于来了。</p><p> </p><p>「好迟。」</p><p> </p><p>「对不起啊。」女孩气喘吁吁，抬起头，用眼睛对它微笑。她从竹篮子里取出一颗苹果，隔着口罩在嘴上吻了一下，递到怪物的爪中。「虽然你不用吃东西，但是也尝尝吧，很甜的。」</p><p> </p><p>当它抓住那颗果实的时候，发现女孩的手套和长袖间露出的小臂上长满了红色的瘀斑。她染上了墙内的流行病，生命几乎到极限了。对大地的恶魔来说，这不是看一眼就知道的事情吗？它第二次了解到，人类实在是朝生暮死的生物。他们的一生短暂，却意志顽强，想理解世界的真相。如此却也只是徒劳，只能被践踏一生。死前发出悲鸣，悲鸣也细微，甚至不能撼动一片小小的叶子。怪物感到哀恸，它的心都要被一瓣一瓣地撕裂了。比起她的生命，这一颗苹果是多么的微不足道啊。</p><p> </p><p>「笨蛋。」它把果实贴在扭曲泛灰的嘴唇上，几乎是压抑地嚎哭了。</p><p> </p><p>「这是我们约好的。」女孩叹息。「您救了我的命，是我重要的朋友啊。如果我能活得久一点，还想多学一些东西呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「……我把它们给你。用它们构造人类的乐园吧。」</p><p> </p><p>怪物的身体化为泡沫，乘着忽然扑面而来的山雨。她沐浴了一阵雪白的疾风。再睁开眼睛，颚在一片虚空中凝视着，空洞深陷的眼窝里流出泪来。波尔克･贾利亚德站在三米悬崖的下方，仰面看着我。</p><p> </p><p>落雷在眼前炸响，巨婴的怪物向我爬行过来，但那都好像离我很遥远似的。直到身体被贾利亚德握在手中的时候，我忽然想起了。</p><p>六十多年前，一个孩子把童话书落在祷告椅上，我随手捡来，看完就丢弃。童话讲的是怪物和小女孩的故事。女孩对怪物好，最终也有好的结局。她的名字是赫里斯塔。当时我想的是，主人公的名字竟然和水晶一样美丽。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>§第七日·第一日§</p><p>波尔克·贾利亚德醒来，他做了一个梦，却无从回忆。战士按照作息起床，洗漱，训练，战斗，再次入睡。深夜的时候，他在梦中看见颚在微笑。巨人嘴角上扬，但脸颊爬满悲伤的水痕。年轻的贾利亚德忽然感到膝盖沉重。他跪下祈祷，恍惚间知道有什么事情发生。</p><p>东方的夜色渐渐被稀释了。</p><p>原来是夜晚和白天交会的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>